


It's a Simple Misunderstanding

by moonlightshadow (MoonlightWanderer)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But maybe a little different, Christmas fic, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Other character are there they just do not play a huge role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightWanderer/pseuds/moonlightshadow
Summary: Zagreus doesn't want Thanatos to spend his Christmas alone, so he invites him along to his own family's annual celebration. The thing is, to get them to agree, he has to tell a little lie...that he and Thanatos are dating. Unfortunately for him, Thanatos gets the wrong idea when Zagreus tries to explain the situation. What follows is a night of mixed messages and drunken flirts, leaving both of them wanting.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 176





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, I don't usually write AUs... so this is outside my comfort zone a bit. But it's Christmas time and these two are so sweet for each other. So this is my gift.
> 
> Happy holidays!

Snow drifts to the ground below, blanketing it in pristine white. It's the first snow of the season. The air carries with it that thick silence that only winter can bring, the kind where the snow absorbs all the life around it, until there's nothing left but night and cold.

Thanatos likes to think he fits in well with the snow. He appreciates its quiet, and contrary to what most others think, he knows that despite being so cold, the snow is always seeking warmth. But in the end, it's efforts are futile- for as much warmth as it may hold, it itself remains icy cold. Thanatos understands the feeling. He shivers as he continues his walk down an unknown street. There's a single house with its lights still on. This must be the place.

Thanatos makes his way up the driveway. He pulls his dark hood tightly around his face, in an unsuccessful attempt to steal whatever warmth he can. He's always so cold, winter or otherwise. If it wasn't for each clouded exhale showing proof of life, he'd be left wondering if he was a normal human being.

Once arriving at the front door, he shifts back and forth on the balls of his feet, debating whether to turn back. Doing so would mean a long walk back through the very same cold he got here in, so he gives a hesitant knock— twice. Laughter and music could be heard from within, evidence that he was at the correct house and hadn't gotten himself completely lost. Not that he had trouble finding his way around town, but he did struggle to decrypt the directions written for him.  
  
Still no one answered, and he had already waited long enough. His breath continued to fog in front of his gaze, each small cloud reminding him that he was a fool for getting sucked into this. He didn't care for parties, never did, and Zagreus knew that. When Zagreus had asked, the "yes" that bubbled out of him felt an involuntary reaction, more akin to breathing than actual agreement. But he couldn't— _wouldn't_ take it back. Doing so would be far worse, as the aforementioned had dealt with enough disappointment in his life. Thanatos would be damned if he added himself to that list.

Sighing, he reached into his long coat pocket, searching for a note from the day prior. In it was the address of Zag's cousin, "Lord" Dionysus they all called him— although he was pretty sure that wasn't his real name. The name (and title) seemed fitting though, given his ability to throw together parties for any occasion and with no notice whatsoever. Somehow he always drew a crowd. From what Zagreus had told him beforehand, the rest of his family members all liked to go by quirky ancient names- although as far as he knew, only the two of them could claim to _actually_ be named as such.

While searching for the note, his hand instead brushes against another object, a small gift he brought along. Whether he'd actually get the courage to hand it over- he wasn't sure.

The token gift, given only to Zagreus and no one else, would speak volumes to his feelings as of late. He wasn't sure if he was quite ready to admit them out loud just yet. The truth was, he'd been harboring not-so-pure thoughts about his best friend for months now. There'd been plenty of times in which he'd had the opportunity to say something, but each time... he just couldn't seem to find the words. He hoped that this time, maybe he wouldn't need any.

Before he could get any farther, a voice broke the silence. It was one he easily recognized without even needing to look up, the whole reason he was here in the first place.

"Zagreus." he stated, removing his hand from his pocket.

"Than! I'm so glad you made it!" Zagreus stepped out from another door around the side of the house.

Attempting to hide the excitement he felt when Zagreus used his nickname, he cleared his throat and did his best to sound nonchalant.

"Well, I almost didn't. No one answered, and after another minute I would have left thinking it the wrong place. Next time, put the actual address down for me so I can look it up with my phone, alright?"

Zagreus looked away, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, well... I _would_ have, had I actually _remembered_ the address. I gave you directions though, and even drew a picture to fill in the details! And besides, you found it didn't you? So I count that as a victory."

It was unfair how easily Zagreus could take his frustration and turn it into source of amusement. He crossed his arms and allowed a smile to reflect his feelings. That so called "map" as it were had been little more than arrows and doodles.

"I probably could have gotten here a lot faster with real directions." he ignored the scoff in response, "I also probably could have avoided early onset of hypothermia as well."

Thanatos' sense of humor was still something to work on.

If Zagreus was perturbed by his half-joke, half-insult, he didn't show it. Rather, he threw an arm around Thanatos, leading him inside through the correct door.

"Well, luckily you didn't miss much, save for Artemis and Athena debating about where to put the Christmas decorations. And as for your health, nothing a little heat from the fireplace can't fix!"

Thanatos smiled a little wider, and let himself be led into the house, savoring the warmth around him.

He tried to not dwell on the comfortable weight of Zagreus' arm around his waist. Instead he focused on scanning the interior, memorizing both the exit and the bathroom as potential hiding spots— should things go south that is. It wouldn't be the first time he made a fool of himself in a social setting, and as such he'd learned to always have a backup plan.

As if sensing this discomfort, Zagreus leaned in closer. _"You got this Than. Loosen up, yeah?"_

Before they even made it to the living room, Zagreus' extended family intercepted them, offering food and drink and conversation. The house was decked in abundance, and Thanatos couldn't help but stare in awe. It was a party fit for the gods.

Without warning, a glass was pressed into his hands, at the same time he felt Zagreus move away.

"What's this?"

The man who had offered the beverage grinned lazily, tossing his hair back as he turned towards Zagreus.

"Hey man you might need to babysit this one over here. Sounds like he's never had a drink in his life!"

"Oh go easy on him, Dionysus mate."

"Yeah man, don't worry I dig it."

Thanatos went through the introductions of all the family members presently here, Dionysus, Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite and Athena.

The familiar weight was on his shoulder, and he blinked, realizing Zagreus looking at him with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Say Than. You want me to take that? I don't want to pressure you is all. I know you're not into places like these..." he waved his arms outward to show signal everything around them. "But for what it's worth... thanks. For coming, that is. You of all people could use a few days for yourself."

As Zagreus offered to take the drink off of him, Thanatos considered what he said. Maybe he had a point. He was always so concerned for appearances, why not for once let go of some of his reservations and enjoy himself? One night with people he'd just met, plus his lifelong friend he lately has been harboring mixed feelings about, plus alcohol of questionable sources.

He gripped the golden beverage, pulling it out of Zagreus' reach. "I'll be fine Zag. I can hold my own." He ignores the funny expression he gets in return, and heads towards the common room where everyone had already run off to.

Thanatos was a responsible young adult; he would never let this get out of hand. He was allowed to have fun. He could live a little without causing irreparable consequences. Definitely.

There was absolutely nothing that could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those here for the explicit rating, it will come...later. These two need their time to warm up to each other, hehe.


	2. Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party is underway...
> 
> Note that the POV alternates in this chapter- it's now from Zagreus' point of view! I enjoy getting into both of their heads so expect the alternate POVs from here on out. :D

Thanatos did not drink. This much Zagreus was certain. Aside from a once ever toast during an office party, he'd always turned down alcohol. It wasn't for lack of trying on Zagreus' part- he'd offered to take the sullen one out numerous times, and every time he'd be met with a different excuse. Honestly, this time he wasn't even going to push him. The last thing Thanatos needed was his first real drinking experience to be at the hands of his excitable cousin.

Zagreus should have known better though, than to think that Dionysus would let him get by without trying at least _something_. He jumped at the chance to get others to try his newest recipes. Apparently this time, they had put together some home-brew concoction- he and Aphrodite that is- for just this occasion. After all, what's a Christmas without a little love and wine?

Initially, Thanatos and he had been inseparable. As other guests trickled in, Zagreus made sure to introduce him. To his pleasant surprise, Thanatos was already acquainted with the youngest, Hermes, through his brother Charon it had seemed. It was a comforting thought that he wouldn't be the odd one out, not knowing anyone else here.

During that time, Thanatos held onto that first drink thrust upon him. Luckily, it was just a nectar, nothing too serious, and it did help loosen him up some, to Zagreus' delight.

"So, _Thanatos was it?_ Tell me, who do you think did a better job with the Christmas lights? Me... or Athena?" Aphrodite asked him. Zagreus wasn't sure what her angle was, only how slighted they could easily be. Neutrality was never an option here.

"Don't answer that Than, it's a trap. You lose either way," he offered his advice before the other into trouble.

Than simply shrugged, taking another sip. He placed a hand on Zagreus' shoulder, leaning forward towards the two ladies. "Well, you know, Aphrodite here has an impeccable eye for color and shine." Aphrodite beamed at the remark, as he looked towards the other. "And Athena has strung all of her lights with optimal placement- for most efficient room coverage." Zagreus couldn't help but roll his eyes along with Aphrodite, as Athena sported a knowing grin.

"Trying to appease us both, hm?" she said. "Zagreus has never been able to do that before. He's always offended one of us in the process, usually incurring the wrath of whomever he hurt for the rest of the day. But you Than, you're alright."

"Agreed," Aphrodite chimed in. "I normally don't go for the dull and moody type, but I might have to make an exception this time, dear."

All while heaping praise, Than's hand continued to rest easily atop Zagreus' shoulder. He didn't seem to even notice that his touch had the power to burn a hole right through Zagreus' clothes.

It was kind of silly, really. He should have been focused on the conversation, but the radiating energy from where Thanatos' skin touched his shirt was too great a pull.

There was a tinge of resentment, or envy, mixed in as well. He hated how he wore his emotions on his sleeve most of the time, how he could get worked up so easily, when Thanatos rarely even cracked a smile unless he specifically intended to. Thanatos was oftentimes an enigma. He could not be read, and that made it all the more difficult to gauge if there was any interest there, towards him.

Zagreus craved his company, and yet Thanatos never had a need to seek out others. He was perfectly content being alone.

His attraction was almost certainly one-sided.

Just then, someone yanked him away from the scene and over to the far corner of the room.

"Wha..?"

"Zagreus, what in the gods are you doing?" He looked down at the only one who was even shorter than he, and as expected, Artemis was looking back up at him- a frustrated look in her eye. Although, he wasn't sure if it was directed at him- she always kind of had that look about her.

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing?' I was just standing there!" he said in a harsh whisper.

"Isn't he your date? Your plus one? Why are you letting those two fawn all over him?"

He stared wide eyed at her for a moment, until it clicked. Oh no. He'd completely forgotten, and his plan was about to die before it even got off the ground.

In the moment of heated exchange, trying to convince his family to allow Thanatos attend, he'd blurted out that they were, in fact, _together._ In his defense, they wouldn't have gone along with his wishes otherwise, and Zagreus would be damned if his friend spent his holiday alone. This year, Thanatos didn't have his mother around, as she decided to travel to visit her own parent.

The reality was, their yearly Christmas party was a family-only occasion. Not friends, acquaintances, or the like. If that were the case, then the attendance would quickly balloon into something quite unmanageable, even for Dionysus. So the agreement had always been there, and no one went against it.

At least, not until Zagreus did.

He didn't expect anyone to challenge him on it. The two of them were together the whole time anyway. No one should have been the wiser. Although, he clearly underestimated his cousin and her keen sense to sniff out the truth. But, if nothing else, Zagreus was quick witted. And if lying got him into this mess, lying sure enough would get him out of it.

"Oh! I see what you are saying Artemis," he started, "Yeah, you know I just like to give people their space. Wouldn't be much fun if I didn't let others get to know him too, especially since this is the first time you've all met!"

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him, then shrugged. "Fine then. But don't be surprised when yours over there gets swept away by Aphrodite's charm yeah? I mean, I know my Callisto wouldn't be so bold, but your man well, don't take this the wrong way but-" she paused. "He's seems a lot like you. Not too keen on how to show affection."

"What's that supposed to mean? I can show affection, just don't want to... uh right now." That didn't come out like he'd hoped, and Zagreus mentally facepalmed.

"Hm, well... let's agree to disagree on that one there. You can hardly even say the words. Come to think of it, I haven't heard you say anything of the sort all night, let alone all the times you've spoken of him prior."

"Ah well, that's only because we aren't ones who prefer public displays of affection. You know how that goes."

At this, Artemis seemed to relax, suspicions thwarted... for now. She pat him on the back and returned to her area of the room. Zagreus breathed a sigh of relief.

Now it was only a question of where to go from here.

Zagreus glanced back at his previous location. Thanatos was still being chatted up by Aphrodite and Athena, and Dionysus joined the group now as well. Didn't look like Thanatos would miss him if he sneaked out for a minute. He needed some advice from the only person that would know what to do.

\---

As soon as he was outside and well out of earshot, he dialed the number. "Achilles sir, I need some help."

A groggy voice could be heard on the other end. "Zagreus, what kind of help do you need? It's a tad late don't you think? Although, I presume if you're calling me despite, it must be important."

"It is. I told my family that I'm seeing Thanatos."

For a while, nothing could be heard from the other end. Zagreus figured the call dropped and made to hang up, when he heard Achilles sigh on the other end.

"Lad, I'm afraid I don't see what the problem is. If you're embarrassed in front of your folks, I'm sure that he's even more so, knowing him."

"No no, it's not that at all. Thanatos doesn't know."

"Thanatos doesn't know you two are together?" Zagreus realized that he'd better explain a little more detail. With Achilles, he tended to sense Zagreus' distress even sooner than he himself would recognize it, but in this case, he was getting the wrong idea.

"We're not together, but my family doesn't know that."

"You're not? Could've fooled me lad."

Zagreus bit back a groan. "Look, that was the only story I could come up with when I said I wanted him to come to see my folks. See, Nyx is on holiday and I didn't want him to spend his alone. But now I'm worried they'll find out the truth, and you know how things turned out the last time I pulled one over on them."

"Yours can be quite... antagonistic when provoked, yes. To put it mildly."

"So what should I do, what would you do if you were me?"

"Well if it were me, I would have not involved Pat in such a mess I think. Probably would have been best in the long run to simply remain apart- it's just one night, besides. But as for your situation... I think it would be best if you just told _him_ how you feel."

"Tell Thanatos you mean." Zagreus tried to consider that option, visualizing the potential ways he could mess it up. "I'm not sure I can do that. What would he think of me, say... to me?"

"Fear is for the weak, lad. Now, I'd best be off. It's eleven at night and Pat and I _do_ have plans for Christmas tomorrow."

"Sure sir, goodnight." The call ended by the time he looked again at his phone, as he stood there in the snow, gripping it a bit too tightly.

The door creaked open, and Thanatos peeked his head out, glancing around before setting eyes on him.

"Zagreus. It took me a while to find you here. You never said where you were going. I didn't know you went outside. Is... is something the matter? Aren't you cold?"

He _was_ cold actually. In his haste he didn't even grab his jacket, and now that he'd completed his task, his body screamed at him to get back inside.

But inside people would hear him.

It was now or never. Steeling his resolve, he decided to take Achilles advice.

"Thanatos. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Unsurprisingly, his friend nearly fell flat from the door in which he leaned against. Zagreus kept going anyway, he had to get everything out.

"I told everyone beforehand that we are together. You know, like together together. As a couple. I know, _I know_ it was stupid and inconsiderate of me, and now I'm putting you on the spot for this. But you know how they are, and I really didn't want to see you alone this year. It- I mean it's just for the night, don't worry!! And I certainly won't do this again! We don't have to even do much of anything, just play along with me for tonight? Please? If they find out I lied to get you here..."

Thanatos had a faraway look about him, and Zagreus wondered if he asked for too much.

"It's only for tonight, I promise. And tomorrow everything just goes back to normal anyway. Who even knows when you'll even see my folks again?" Still nothing. "Look, this is really embarrassing, so...as for tonight..."

Thanatos still had that look on him, but ever so slowly, his face lit up in understanding and he nodded. At this, Zagreus breathed a sigh of relief.

The two of them stood there then, until Zagreus remembered again how cold he was, and walked the few steps it took to get back to the door. Thanatos held it open, but made no move otherwise to let him through. Zagreus wasn't sure what to do, so he just stood there, patiently, and when Thanatos took a half step towards him, they were practically chest to chest. He he looked up at him questioningly.

Thanatos leaned in, and Zagreus' eyes fluttered closed instinctively. A feather light touch glossed over his cheek, and Thanatos straightened himself back up before he even had the chance to register what had just happened.

"Well Zag, consider me yours."

"What? Oh... oh. Okay then! It's a date- I mean plan!" Zagreus fumbled out the words all at once, his brain still in recovery. Did Thanatos just... kiss him?

Thanatos' grin grew even wider, if that were at all possible. He looked like an absolute dork, and Zagreus couldn't help the lightness that he felt looking up at him, smiling like he'd never seen him do before.

"Than, what's gotten into you?" He asked.

"What, me? Nothing at all, just thought this time I'd do as you've always suggest. How did you put it before, that I should 'live a little', right?" He finally turned back, allowing them both inside. "So come on, let's enjoy the rest of our night." 

He extended a hand, a silent request for Zagreus to take it. It was at that moment he noticed what was in the other one.

Ambrosia. Dionysus's special brew.

"Than? Where did you get that?"

"Hm, this? From your cousin, obviously. It's actually rather good. Now come on- this is your party after all."

He sighed, but otherwise didn't bother trying to follow up his question. Thanatos might be a little intoxicated, but he wasn't the type to drink himself into a stupor. They'd be fine.

"Yeah, you're right." He made to cup the others hand, but as soon as he was within range, he felt their fingers laced together. It was unexpected, but not unpleasant. He should have known, of course, that Thanatos isn't the type to do something only half-way. He was going to do what he could to make this believable, and for that, Zagreus couldn't be more grateful. Now all he had to do was keep his own feelings in check, and remind himself that this was all for show. None of it was real.

That didn't mean he couldn't enjoy while it lasted.


	3. Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story picks up back to Than's perspective, beginning when Zagreus initially is dragged away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a joy to write, I hope you enjoy reading it as well!

Zagreus somehow slipped away while Thanatos had his attention centered around his two cousins, and it wasn't until Aphrodite pointed it out that Thanatos even noticed.

She commented that he had the look of a lost puppy now that he was missing _his_ Zagreus. He didn't know how she could read him like that- and more importantly, had everybody else noticed?

It's not like there wasn't any truth to her statement. He _had_ been following Zag around, even forgetting himself and holding onto him at times, as if doing so would somehow keep them together for longer. He shook his head, and fought the urge not to facepalm. It made sense then why he'd step away; Thanatos was being pretty overbearing.

"Say Than my man, why the long face?" Dionysus approached him for the second time that night. He passed out petite glasses to the others, filling them with some drink that looked similar to the nectar from before... but also different.

"Oh don't mind him, he's just brooding because his sweetheart needed some space. Oh don't look at me like that, dear, you know it true!"

Thanatos couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zagreus hadn't warned him that his family could, in the span of minutes, make him go from being on top of the world to crushing his soul in humiliation. If he had the power do so, he'd poof himself out of existence long enough for this to blow over...a decade sounded like the right amount of time.

"Sounds like you could use an extra pick me up! Hey well chin up lad because have I got something that will help you out right here! Cheers!" And Thanatos was two for two in having some mystery concoction being thrust upon his person.

He looked up at the violet haired man, who continued. "No need to thank me, man. Go find that Zag now- he couldn't be far; he knows there's no escape from this party!" He gave a hearty laugh and Thanatos a slap on the back, nearly causing him to drop the drink in his hands.

Thanatos hurried away. He was done being the center of attention. He took it all back, this wasn't fun. It was mortifying. He needed to find Zagreus and tell him he was very sorry, but he was going to have to leave early. He'd understand... he had to.

Thanatos checked each room and couldn't find him anywhere. He groaned; as much as he wanted to leave, he didn't want to be rude and just bail without saying anything, without saying goodbye. Well, if actively searching wasn't going to work, perhaps hanging in one spot would allow Zag to come to him. They may just be missing each other- this house was pretty big after all. He located a nice corner towards the side of the house, where he originally came in. This was something he was good at, standing in the corner. He had a drink too, so no one would be the wiser that he wasn't intentionally sitting out. If someone asked he could simply say he was a bit tired.

Popping the cork, he pulled a spare cup from a table and poured himself a glass. It had a distinct taste to it- decent really. And it went down smooth. He finished it quickly and poured another. Really, it didn't make a difference how much he had at this point, he'd just crash hard back at his place and that would be the end of that. This would be his last hurrah.

He raised his glass and said a toast in his head. To him, and Zagreus...wherever he was.

\---

"Thanatos? You okay boss?" Hermes appeared from out of nowhere.

"Don't call me 'boss'. I'm not your boss." he grumbled.

"Come on now, you know I call everyone that. Well, almost. But we're off track, and I want to get to the point- where do you need to be? Because I can tell you now it sure isn't here in this corner."

Thanatos crossed his arms, looking away. "Well, you tell me. Seems a certain someone ditched me."

"Who? You mean Zagreus- he's like, right outside the door next to you. Look." He pulled Thanatos over to the window and pointed. Sure enough, Zagreus was right there, on the phone. His arms were flying around as if the person on the phone could see him. Thanatos pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "Seriously?" He walked over to the door, thanking Hermes for the tip, when he was stopped one more time.

"Wait boss- you dropped this!" He tossed a small wrapped object towards him. "Fell out of your pocket just now. I can guess who it's for, and let me just say good thinking! Gotta make the story believable, right? Just a word of advice and then I've said enough- make sure to present it to him in front of everybody at once. Fastest way to make your point and move on."

"Uh... alright?" Thanatos didn't really understand what he meant, but turned around anyway, cracking open the door.

As he stood outside of the house, Thanatos watched right as Zagreus got off the phone. He took a step forward, and was going to lay into him... when he saw the look of distress on the other's face... and it melted his anger to the ground.

"Zagreus. It took me a while to find you again, I didn't know you went outside. Is... something the matter? Aren't you cold?"

Zagreus opened his mouth, then closed it again. He clearly had something to say, so Thanatos attempted to be as patient as he could be. He wasn't going to last very long out here though. The only reason he didn't run back inside by now was the alcohol going through his system, keeping him semi-warm. Thank goodness for that at least.

Finally, Zagreus spoke up.

"Thanatos. Will you be my boyfriend?"

What? A wave of dizziness came over him, and he held onto the door frame to steady himself.

"I told everyone beforehand that we are together, you know, like _together,_ together. As a couple. I know, _I know._ It was stupid and inconsiderate of me, and now I'm putting you on the spot for this. But..."

Words continued to spill out of Zagreus' mouth, but none of them were getting to his ears. Did Zagreus just ask him out? Was he hearing this correctly, or had he had so much to drink he was actually lying passed out in middle of the kitchen?

"...Look, this is really embarrassing, so...as for tonight..."

Things started to make sense now. Why Aphrodite was teasing him... it wasn't that Thanatos suddenly was an open book- Zagreus had confessed his feelings to her- to _everyone._ He must have meant to ask him here, but Thanatos did arrive late and all... so it all got mixed up. And his family just _assumed_ he said yes... after all, why would he have stayed otherwise?

Thanatos had imagined many scenarios in which he'd finally confess to Zagreus, but never had he expected things to go the other way around. It didn't even occur to him that this would happen.

Zagreus was right up next to him now, as if waiting for something.

There were a number of things Thanatos could think of that he wanted to do. Forget this party, for one, and head back to his place. But now that he knew the truth, he felt he could show his face in front of the others again. There was nothing holding him back from spending Christmas Eve with Zagreus, celebrating with lights and music and family... as a couple.

Automatically, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against the other's cheek.

"Consider me yours."

"What? Oh... oh. Okay then! It's a date- I mean plan!"

Thanatos was positively beaming as they emerged back into the common room, hand in hand.

He told everyone they were together. Zagreus asked him to be together. With him. What a thought. He'd never would have guessed it would have gone down like this, Zagreus asking him out in the front yard of his cousin's house in the middle of the night, during a party no less. Out of all the places...

Well, Zagreus wasn't exactly known for his tact.

Still, it felt better than he'd ever imagined, to be told the words he never expected to hear.

\---

"Hey, Thanatos, how's it been man? You're looking alright... better than alright even! I mean, I'd hope so after that Ambrosia! No need for thanks, your smile's all the confirmation I need!"

Thanatos laughed involuntarily. He couldn't help it, with Zagreus' hand in his own, standing shoulder to shoulder as they were, there was nothing he could do to hide his unfettered joy.

Dionysus laughed right along with him. "Just don't go overdoing it, yeah? Wouldn't be a good look if ol' Zag here had to carry you home. Although I dunno Zag," he elbowed him playfully, "maybe you would like to do just that."

Zagreus blushed at the comment, and Thanatos grinned so hard it hurt.

"Come on Than, he's just trying to mess with me."

"And I'd say it was a success, given your face." At his comment, Zagreus covered his cheeks with his hands. Not exactly what he was going for, losing contact and all that, but it was amusing nonetheless.

The whole situation felt so funny.

"So, Than! I've got one last thing for you to try. Think you're up for it? It's gonna be a kicker this one!" Dionysus said, pulling out another bottle. "This one's not to be taken lightly. I haven't even told Zag about it yet." He winked at Zag, pouring two identical cocktail glasses. "A toast, to the newest member of the family!"

Incapable of critical thought, he took this next round of Ambrosia that was offered to him, inhaling the sweet smell within. Had his rational brain been driving his decisions, it would tell him that he'd definitely had enough. But that was the irony of having too much to drink- by the time you've reached your limit, your brain decides to switch off anyway.

Thanatos wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was fairly certain he already hit said limit.  
  
Zagreus lifted his glass, and the two clicked together. "To the newest member of the family, welcome aboard Than." Unlike the others, this drink burned going down. It was like being set on fire.

It reminded him of Zagreus.

It was unfair how attractive he was, standing there next to him in his fancy white shirt, the top two buttons were left undone just to tease him. And somehow he pulled it off with a pair of skinny jeans- red too- just for the occasion.

Yes, Thanatos had found him attractive for a very long time, but the difference now was he could act on it.

"Zagreus." Speaking with more force than intended, he tilted Zagreus' chin upwards, and stole a kiss for the second time that night.

Pulling away abruptly, Zagreus choked out, "What... you... I...why-?!"

"Zagreus dear, you only need to look above you. Your darling Thanatos was only doing his sacred Christmas duty, as all lovers do." Aphrodite gave him a knowing wink, and pointed upwards.

Mistletoe, _of course._ What perfect timing he had, as if the fates themselves were on his side.

Zagreus balked as he looked upwards. "Oh... hahaha, of course. Mistletoe means people who are a couple... kiss. And- we're definitely a couple. Right. That's us, huh?"

"Yes."

\---

The rest of the night continued on in much the same manner as it had at the beginning, that is, Thanatos remained glued to Zagreus as they made the rounds. But now, there was the added benefit of shared touches and the occasional flirt back and forth. Before he knew it, folks had gathered around the Christmas tree for the obligatory gift-giving game. 

Those that were playing settled themselves on the floor near the tree. Others like him and Zagreus went for one of the couches centered in the large common room.

The games alternated so that a new one was played each year. All of them were corny enough such that the only way one could truly enjoy them was after a minimum threshold of alcohol had been consumed. This year, it was the 'left-right' game, in which one person read a silly story with the words 'left' and 'right' were written throughout, and the rest of the players had to keep up passing unlabeled gifts in a circle. The gift you ended up with by the end of the story would be your gift.

"Typically what happens is Hermes is the only one who can keep up, and as such ends up not holding any gifts...while Zagreus here gets his left and right mixed up with his up and down, and inevitably ends up buried in a pile of them." Artemis casually explains.

"Well, you're in luck, because this year I forgot to bring anything at all." Zagreus deadpanned. "So it looks like I won't be playing."

"Not so fast, lovely." Aphrodite chimed in. "I chose the story this time, and it was meant to be read by two people! So let's have our two new lovebirds do the honors, hm?"

"What? I don't think... Thanatos isn't into such things I mean. I don't think he'd want to..." Zagreus turned towards him, eyes wide.

"I'll do it."

"What?! But you _hate_ speaking in front of a crowd."

Aphrodite clasped her hands together. "Perfect! This calls for a toast, everyone!"

"You got it lady!" Dionysus was already halfway through refilling everyone's glasses. When he got to the two of them, Zagreus held his arm in between.

"Thanks, but no thanks mate...he's had enough. Even you said as much an hour ago."

"That was an hour ago, and besides, how else are we supposed to celebrate?" Dionysus placed a hand on his chest, feigning shock, before knocking Zagreus' own hand out of the way. "Here Than, mate." he said, before continuing on to pass more out.

Thanatos made to take a sip, when suddenly his glass vanished from in front of him.

"Zag? What gives?"

"You're past your limit, Than."

"What? No I'm not. I'm fine. See..." he tried to stand up from the couch, before wobbling and falling back down.

"Yeah I see alright. Hey, think you can read this story with me? You signed us up after all."

Wait, he did? When?

"Sure." he said anyway, and Zag handed him a copy of the script. The room only marginally got quieter when people realized they were ready to start, and of those perhaps only half were actively paying attention.

Thanatos wet his lips. Alright then...

"It was the night _right_ before Christmas, and 'person one' still searched for the _right_ gift." Hm. Strange start.

"Thanatos darling, you need to substitute yourself, not read it like that!"

Oh. "It was the night _right_ before Christmas, and I still searched for the _right_ gift. I _left right_ as the doors themselves shut, and was _left_ to be stuck in this rut... This makes no sense! I did find Zagreus a gift. How is this supposed to work? Can I choose a different name?"

Aphrodite sat on another couch, staring daggers at them. Those who sat on the floor beneath them, the ones actually playing the game- seemed to still be figuring out where to pass their gifts. Already it was looking as originally described. Hermes sat content with a gift in his hands, while others had two or three, and still more were asking out loud where theirs was.

"Erm... how about we just skip to the end Thanatos?"

"Sounds good to me. You go ahead."

Zagreus sighed, and skimmed down his sheet of paper. "For all the time we have _left_ to live, it doesn't matter what you have _left_ to give. What is _right_ for me, this year, it's to be _right_ by your side, with love and cheer. With you, I'll never be _left_ alone, never be _left_ in the cold, never _left_ in the snow.

"So please stop staring, because for _right_ or for wrong, all I have _left_ is my heart, and it's here where you are." Zagreus finally looked up once he was done, but he averted looking directly back at him, instead focused on the group below them. Aphrodite clapped, glad that at least some of her story had been read, he guessed.

Hermes jumped up and walked over then, getting down to his level and whispering "Now's a good a time as any." and Thanatos remembered his own gift.

Fishing it out of his pocket, he held the crumply-paper-wrapped item out for Zagreus to take.

"Zagreus, I uh... got you something. Well not _got_ you something, this was mine before, but- well it's not important anyway. Merry Christmas. Thanks for being my best friend."

Zagreus turned to face him finally, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. He undid the wrapping with care, until he held in his hand a tiny stuffed mouse, clearly well loved given the additional stitches throughout.

"Thanatos, you're giving me... Mort? But... why?"

Thanatos took a deep breath. "Well, I was actually debating telling you tonight, but you know... you kind of beat me to it. I couldn't think of anything to give you that would express how I felt, and you know I'm not great with words. So I thought, why don't I give you a piece of myself, something I treasure more than almost anything else." then he added, "...since you already have the first anyway."

"Hm, what do you mean? What else of yours do I have?"

"Come on Zag, don't make me say it!" he placed his hand hesitantly on his heart, and mouthed the words so that only Zagreus would see.

Zagreus' face flipped back and forth between him and everyone else in the room. A couple others looked in their direction, and gave a little wave. He looked back and mouthed a 'thank you' before bringing the mouse up to his chin. "I'll treasure him, Than."

Thanatos might have been a little tipsy, but he could hear the way Zag choked as he spoke. So it didn't come as a huge surprise when soon after, Zagreus excused himself.

"Um, sorry guys. I just need to go check something. I'll- be right back." And for the second time that night, Zagreus up and left, but this time, Thanatos wasn't worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically pulled the content for this from my actual family experiences...what, is everyone's family not a little nuts like this?? No?
> 
> (It is fun to watch a bunch of intoxicated adults combined with children try to figure out these Christmas games tho...)


	4. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party's over, time for some real ThanZag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter took me in different directions, and it took a lot of work to get it to sound the way I envisioned. It also ended up being a lot longer than I expected, so there's now a total of six chapters I have planned for the story! Hopefully others will think that's a good thing..^^;

Zagreus was _tired_.

He was tired of keeping up this sham in order to appease his less than charitable relatives. He'd been walking the line between responding to Than's overt, _and_ _half drunk_ , affections and keeping his own impulses in check, so as to not take advantage of him or the situation.

He was tired of putting up a wall, a wall that Than had been chipping away at all night, and by now there were so many cracks that the next beautifully sweet word out of his mouth surely would cause it to crumble, leading Zagreus to do something he'd regret.

Most of all, he was tired of blaming himself, over and over and over again, for the reason they were in this mess to begin with. It was his own fault that Thanatos uttered such lovely, yet empty words. The fact that there was no truth to them did nothing to stop Zagreus' heart from reeling when they were brought to life. It did nothing to stop him from hanging onto each one as if they were his only sustenance.

He was just so, _so tired._

The Christmas celebration was coming to a close, judging by the way the others were helping to clean up and gather their belongings, not to mention the fact that Dionysus _finally_ ceased with the offerings. When Zagreus reentered the common room, he came donning his jacket, and hung Thanatos' own coat in the crook of his arm. Little Mort hitched a ride in his jacket's hood, where he could peer over the edge to watch the excitement.

"Say Than, Hermes mentioned that Charon was coming now to pick him up, and he offered to give the two of us rides as well. You coming?"

Thanatos glanced up from his spot on the couch. His eyes were already glazed over; he must be pretty tired, but that didn't stop him from perking up when noticed.

Zagreus rounded the corner of the couch and unfolded the coat, offering the first arm to Thanatos and helping him put it on.

"By the way..." Thanatos began, shrugging his coat the rest of the way on. "Aphrodite got us a little _something_ for Christmas. I thought I should mention."

Zagreus knew that Aphrodite's generosity tended to be very specific, so he didn't bother to inquire further about what this supposed... _gift_ was. Those speculations could be held for another day... or night.

The pair had to squeeze in order to fit into the back of Charon's Subaru BRZ. It was somewhat uncomfortable, but that could be overlooked given what a fine ride it was otherwise. Zagreus was seriously impressed, and scared, at how Charon was able to acquire such a vehicle. Clearly he did well for himself, even if his 'job' consisted of selling odds and ends.

It was cliche, but that car did purr when it started up. It was a welcome, steady rhythm and Thanatos, in his inebriated state, stood no chance. As soon as they took off, his form crumpled against the inside wall, arms folding over to soften the glass pillow his head attempted to rest upon.

"Than?" Zagreus nudged his shoulder. "Thanatos. You're going to get a neck cramp at this rate."

The grumpy sleeper only scowled, batting Zagreus away.

"Fine, be that way, but don't blame me when the inevitable happens."

Zagreus retreated to his corner, laying his own head back. He shut his eyes and willed himself to be taken by the car's lullaby. But where any other person would find this a reprise, for Zagreus, he felt every jerk and every bump, and that gentle purr of the engine wound up to be nothing better than annoying static.

In short, Zagreus could not sleep.

 _"Eh, I'll sleep when I'm dead."_ he muttered to himself.

Glancing again at the passenger next to him, he asked out loud. "How far are we from Than's apartment anyway?"

"Hm, still got another ten minutes. Although... we could make it in _eight_ if we cut through that one private lot, you know the one right, _Charon?_ " Charon only groaned in response, and from the front passenger seat, Hermes shook his head. "Yeah that's a no. So ten minutes. Then it will be another fifteen to your place." Zagreus believed he heard some further mumblings, including one _"Seriously, why not Charon?"_ thrown out there.

Zagreus stared up at the car ceiling, trying to see if he could fall asleep with his eyes still open.

Thanatos was not going to be happy when he woke up. More than likely, his poorly chosen position would set him up to be quite cranky, and wouldn't _that_ put a sour end to the night. Zagreus imagined Thanatos slamming he car door in his face, no goodbye, no goodnight. Then he'd proceed to toss and turn until four in the morning, his body unable to relax after having gotten stuck in such a bad position.

It really wasn't in anyone's favor really, for him to remain the way he was.

Huffing, Zagreus reached over and pulled his sleepy friend against him. "Beats the window anyway..." he muttered, trying to ignore the way Thanatos pressed closer.

Somehow, he must've actually fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, Hermes was announcing their arrival. Thankfully, Thanatos did not comment on their closeness when he woke up, too busy struggling to undo his seat belt.

Watching him had Zagreus concerned. "You alright to get up to your apartment?"

Thanatos scoffed, flipping his hair in that way he always did. "Of course. Stop worrying."

 _Of course_ , he said, as he tripped over his own feet when stepping out of the car. The only reason he _wouldn't_ be sporting a nasty bruise was Hermes' ridiculously quick reaction, rescuing him from the icy ground below.

"You know coz, I think _this one here_ is going to need a little extra help, don't you agree?"

Zagreus leapt out of the car the moment he saw him go down, albeit much slower than Hermes. Once he circled around to the other side, he took over in keeping Thanatos steady on his feet. Thanatos tried to grip him in return, but only served in squeezing him a little too tightly.

"Than! Don't do that, okay? Let me lead you inside. Don't worry, I got you." He turned towards Hermes. "I'll crash here tonight, so don't worry about dropping me off. Someone's got to make sure ' _this one here'_ takes care of himself."

"You're the boss, good luck then!" Hermes said, hopping back into the car. Charon groaned again, then drove off.

After watching them go, Zagreus readied himself to help his friend. He led the way up the stairs of his apartment, scanning the numbers to find room 303. He knew the way by heart, having visited plenty of times before. This however, would be the first he stayed overnight.

Once they arrived at his doorstep, Thanatos tried to locate the correct key, but eventually handed the whole ring off to Zagreus.

"Zag, try to find the right one for me..." he said, bowing low. "I think... I think I'm going to throw up. I don't know that I'm going to make it."

Surprised at how well he kept his cool, Zagreus tilted Than's chin up to look at him. "Hey, focus okay? Keep your head up, it will help. We're almost in, so try to hold on." He promptly found the key and unlocked the apartment door. Thanatos charged inside, knocking into an end table on his way to the bathroom. Zagreus followed along, past embarrassment over the whole situation. He stood there, rubbing Thanatos' back as he vomited up the contents of the night into the bathroom sink, holding his hair back when it seemed it was bothering him. Thanatos might have preferred to be left alone, but offered no resistance.

Kind of gross as it was, Zagreus felt that helping in this way was more akin to the way one would treat a spouse, or a lover. This whole situation seemed in a way... domestic. So when Thanatos finally _did_ ask for some alone time to clean himself up, he didn't take it personally. He simply made himself useful in the kitchen, rummaging around for something to quell his friend's stomach.

He considered the options. food was obviously out of the question, but a drink of something or other would help get him re-hydrated and stave off the looming hangover. Now, while Zagreus would be one to curb a bad night huddled under a blanket with a cup of hot cocoa, Than struck him as more of a sit-on-the-couch-with-tea kind of a guy.

Having done all these steps before, he already knew where to find the supplies-

Mug? Cabinet on the right, check.

Spoon? First drawer by the sink, check.

Tea canister? Always right there on the counter, check.

Cute little tea baggie to hold the leaves and such? Right by the tea, so double check!

While he got the water boiling, Zagreus hunted for the last two ingredients. The first he found were the cinnamon sticks, which he broke into chunks before adding them to the little baggy. And the second was some honey- that would go in at the very end.

By the time he had prepped it all and it was ready, he heard Thanatos step outside of the bathroom and into the hall. His hair was still dripping, a towel wrapped around his waist, keeping it pinned there with one hand. He still looked like a wreak, the dark bags under his eyes didn't lie, but at least he was in a better state than when he went in.

"Something smells good, what are you up to Zag?"

"Oh, nothing." he called over. "Just your favorite is all."

"Cinnamon and honey?"

"Yup, though honestly I don't know how you drink this stuff. These flavors don't go together at all." As with every other time he's made this for Than, he had to accompany it with a little ribbing. And he knew the response by heart now, so he didn't even need to hear it.

"It's called having a palette. The honey sweetens the bitter tea, and the cinnamon adds that touch of homeyness."

When Thanatos turned to leave and get dressed, Zagreus could feel his eyes lingering for too long on the man's toned back. Suddenly he felt constricted, the air being pushed out of him, as the realization hit that spending time together like this, going forward... it wouldn't be the same. They- _he_ couldn't look without recalling every touch, every kiss, every bittersweet moment they shared.

What had he done?

\---

Thanatos returned once again, this time donning a cozy set of pajamas, so cozy in fact they just swallowed him up he was so skinny. His hands were deftly at work buttoning his top. He sat down next to Zagreus on the couch and reached for his tea with both hands.

Before taking a sip, he breathed in its essence, eyelids fluttering closed.

"Thanks, Zag." he said after a moment.

"It's no problem, not hard to make really."

"No, _thank you_. For everything...tonight. I really screwed up, didn't I? Took things way to far."

_Wow, that couldn't have been more of an understatement._

"No! Not at all, it happens to everyone." He didn't let his words betray his thoughts, but Thanatos could see right through it.

He scoffed. "Oh, come off it Zag, I'm trying to apologize here. Don't think I didn't notice you pull away more often than not. And there wasn't a single time where _you_ went to kiss _me. Not. A. One._ So I can take a hint."

Before taking another sip, he muttered a little extra that Zagreus had to strain to hear, and when he did it made his blood boil. _Apology_ his ass. 

"Hey! Mind saying that a little louder?!"

Thanatos only snickered.

Zagreus flexed his forearm over the back of the couch, staring daggers. "Say it again. I dare you."

Where his gaze ran hot, Than's always remained cool. He set down the mug, deliberately slowly, and met Zagreus straight on.

"I said, not like you even know _how_ to kiss."

"You're _wrong_. It's just if I were to kiss you earlier, you would have been so gone you wouldn't know what to do with yourself. Consider yourself lucky, and you're welcome."

"What was that? Couldn't hear you over your stunned silence when I first pecked your cheek."

That was so _it._ He didn't spend all night tolerating Than's antics for _this._ For it to be used against him. And his comeback didn't even make sense!

So close already, it only took one swooping motion for Zagreus to wind his arm behind Than's head, grab onto his damp hair and drive their mouths together.

And as he quickly learned, cinnamon and honey _did_ go together.

When Zagreus pulled back, Thanatos chased him down, hands bracing all of his weight against his chest. A sense of vertigo took over as he was shoved down onto the couch. The air in his lungs was forced out with a _thud,_ and soon he felt he was falling into the river Styx itself, held together only by the soft lips still against his own, a sweet _kiss of death._ He was swept underwater, left to gasp for air when doing only opened it up for Thanatos to plunge his tongue in, sending him through its winding current. How to swim when one no longer feels their arms? His body vibrated, a wave surging forward to arch his back, bringing him closer, and he realized it was Thanatos' hand supporting him, bringing him back to life.

When Thanatos sat back upright, Zagreus continued to lay there, breathing heavily, regaining his balance, yet knowing it wasn't going to happen, not at the speed his head was spinning at.

"Why..." he breathed out, the start of a question that he already knew the answer to.

"You're welcome." Thanatos said easily, pulling him back up.

"You...weren't playing, were you... when you told me, when we were outside and I had just gotten off the phone."

"No, why would I have?"

Zagreus shook his head. No, he wouldn't, would he? He should know Than better than this by now. If he says something, he means it.

He would like to repeat this day with that knowledge intact, please. Instead, he'd have to settle for resting against the other's shoulder. Thanatos slipped his mug back into his hands, trying to avoid disturbing him in the process, and went back to sipping.

He swayed as Than's shoulder did, each time he returned the mug to in his lap. The tops of their shadows did a slow dance in front of the dimly lit room, next to the wall clock that said it was now 1:14 A.M. Zagreus could probably fall asleep if he wasn't so tired. And he was _tired._ The cinnamon-honey air caressed his skin, and it was almost as nice as the cloth pressed against his cheek.

He didn't want to fall asleep.

When the sway slowed, Zagreus glanced up. Than's head was laid all the way back, his own eyes alternating between open and shut. The mug had already been returned to the table; he hadn't even noticed that he'd finished.

"Than... can I kiss you again?" a small hope laced in his whispered request.

He got his answer in the form of Than shifting in his seat and wrapping an arm around Zagreus, drawing him in closer. Zagreus turned with him, pressing his lips at the corner of Than's mouth. They met in the middle next, and he savored the sensation, this time getting to _experience_ the kiss before being swept away by it. Thanatos parted his lips, and Zagreus took the invitation to explore him, feel him breathe, bury himself inside him. It was tender, and yet it was not, as Zagreus made with one trembling hand to unbutton Than's shirt, to which the man shooed his hand away to do it himself.

Once opened, fingertips glided down his chest, mapping the contours of his body. Zagreus found he wasn't good at concentrating on two things at once, but Thanatos picked up where he left off, his own tongue helping coax Zagreus back into his mouth, and permitting his hands to wander as long as their mouths remained joined.

Zagreus snaked another arm around his waist, and grinned at the way he felt Thanatos arch his back into it. His fingers slowed their movement down, unintentionally centering on sensitive skin, ghosting across, and he could taste the gasp that followed. No longer under the spell keeping his mouth at bay, Zagreus took the opportunity to leave a trail of wet kisses from his chin all the way up the side of his neck. Planting another just behind his ear, he momentarily forgot himself and gave a pinch on that spot where his fingers still lingered.

"Zag!" Thanatos shuddered and pulled back, but Zagreus held him firmly in place.

"Say my name again and I'll let you go." he blew into his ear, giving another light twist with his digits, and Thanatos sobbed, choking out his name.

"You're welcome."

"Tch. You're impossible."

Thanatos leaned back like before, resting limp against the back of the couch. "Thanks for tonight Zag." A yawn escaped him. "I think everything is finally catching up to me... and as much as it pains to me say it, I should call it a night. Feel free to take the bed, I'm not going to make it over there."

Zagreus pouted, wrapping both arms around him. "Alright, but just one more kiss, yeah?"

Thanatos leaned into him. "Sure. Just don't blame me when I fall asleep on you."

Zagreus cupped both of Than's cheeks in response. Than looked into him expectantly, before his eyes lidded. Their mouths met, and Zagreus held them both there, breathing as one. Gods, he wanted to remember every part of him, of _this_. Gradually, Zagreus dragged his mouth down into the crook of his neck, before continuing to his chest. Thanatos hummed, patting Zag's back, then relaxed, giving into his touch. He gave one last mutter about falling, then clapped twice to shut off the light, and the room grew quiet once more.

His chest was feather soft against his lips, the little tuft of hair tickling Zagreus' nose. He was floating on a cloud, the gentle slope beneath him moving high with each renewal of breath, simply to flutter its way back down to earth, to the beat of his heart. He lingered here, a tiny respite away from all his fears and worries, and a thought struck him. _I think I'll keep little Mort here too, tucked near my own heart, and he will feel safe with me even though he's far from home._

Zagreus glanced up, seeing nothing but a faint outline of Than's face. There was a certain...vulnerability from this position, for both of them, and it dawned on him, he wanted to be vulnerable. He wanted to be brought to his knees, to become lost inside him, to feel Than tremble again, and again.

The coffee table shook when he accidentally bumped it, so he quietly slid it out of the way. The carpet was cushioning, but not nearly as much as he'd prefer, if he had a preference at all that is. Shaky hands curled around the silky pajama waistband, and he ran them through the inside seam, giving a small tug.

"Zag...?" His name was itself a question. Hands were placed upon his own, and Thanatos lifted himself just enough to slide the fabric down. Zagreus politely focused Than's knees to either side, enough for him to settle right in between, resting his chin on the other's midsection.

Kissing was now so much more intimate, despite the skin of his hips being equally as soft. Lingering on each spot took longer, despite Zagreus feeling just as nervous now as when they began. Every touch was infinitely more tentative, despite the certainty of the hands now running through his hair.

Zagreus caressed from the inside of one thigh to the other, before settling in between. Delivering a kiss first, he ran a finger down Than's length, and cupped him in his hand as delicately as one ever could. The sudden pull of his hair was startling, enough that he tightened his grip automatically. Zagreus let out a blissful cry, and heard Thanatos do the same.

He already couldn't breathe, but decided to take Thanatos in his mouth besides. His tongue worked into him the same way he had done to Zagreus not very long ago. Still, something wasn't right, he was too sensitive, as if uncomfortable. So, coming off, Zagreus gripped him, sliding the skin up and down, tensing as Thanatos tensed, becoming fuller in anticipation as Thanatos became full in his hand, and soon he was ready to try again.

It was different this time, although Zagreus also went about it differently. He ran his tongue up, he kissed him, he mouthed him while still keeping his hand moving. Thanatos' skin was on fire... and just as soft but so much more delicious where he was. There was no more scent of cinnamon honey, instead it was only of sweat and sex; and Zagreus would taste every inch of him.

Each sip only left him wanting more, it was the sort of meal that left one hungrier than before they began.

"Oh, Gods..." Thanatos breathed in bursts, the pull on Zagreus' hair lessening but the push of his hips growing. It was possible to hold him back, the palm of the hand the buffer between Thanatos' want and Zagreus' strength, so when he lets go and is taken in entirety, he doesn't even try to fight the helplessness that comes with it. Instead, kneeling beneath him, he accepts what is given, tongue dancing against skin rhythmically, steadily working him even as he struggles to breathe himself. He inhales through his nose, but doing so only overflows his senses with a deeper want, and he's sent straight back to the beginning again.

The empty breaths coming from above him morph into incoherent utterances, and Zagreus gains a few moments of clarity, where all his thoughts focus on Than's pleasure. His hands and mouth work together not for any gain on his part, but for moving them both along. Even if he never wants it to end, he'll put himself aside for the sake of his partner. There's a certain excitement that boils over when he feels Thanatos hit the back of his throat, and he cannot help but attempt to drink him up. Thanatos is attempting to formulate words, but Zagreus doesn't care enough to interpret their meaning, not when his mouth is filled with such heat and such want.

Thanatos is a rolling tide, and when he finally lets himself go Zagreus is drowning. Instead of helping to keep him afloat, this time Than is pushing him under, fluid rushing past his lips as he struggles to swallow without gagging and coming off. It's hot. It burns right through him straight to his own cock. Every ripple flowing into his body serves as a little window into Thanatos' own ecstasy.

Before it's over Zagreus hears a strangled voice begging him to slow down _slow down,_ and he does what he's told even though he doesn't want to, even though it's _better_ when he does, even though doing so gives him time to savor every drop.

He slides down once more to claim what he originally couldn't hold and Than hisses at him to _stop_.

Zagreus sits there on his knees, nuzzled against the inside of Than's leg, and waits while he catches his breath. A gentle touch threads through his hair and he shivers.

"Cold?" Thanatos asks.

"Heh... maybe a little."

"Come with me to bed then, we can keep each other warm." Zagreus doesn't think he's ever heard Than's voice sound so light.

Still, he frowns. "Than, you know we don't have to... you don't _owe me..."_

"Come with me to _sleep,_ Zagreus." he huffs. "It's past two in the morning. I'll have to call out of work tomorrow."

"You were going to work on _Christmas?"_

"Clearly not anymore, and after I'm done sleeping in tomorrow, I'll use all the extra time to take you to your favorite coffee shop- you can even watch the snow from the window like the child that you are."

Zagreus stood and embraced Than, before following him to his room. As he slipped into the bed for the first time ever, he realized that this night didn't have to end. They'd have all their tomorrows, and nothing had to change.


	5. Mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory 'Thanatos finds out it was a game' chapter...but with a twist.

Mort loved mornings. He loved to sit beside the coffee pot, listening to the peculiar sounds it made, tasting the rich scent it put into the air. Most of all, he got to keep an eye on his Than as he got his start on the day.

When Than originally wrapped him up and told him that he'd be living with Zagreus, he was worried. He was sure that meant his mornings would never be the same. Yet here he was, same counter, same sounds, same smells, same Than groggily coming in at the very moment the coffee pot beeped.

"Mm, morning Mort." He happily received the same pat on his head. His Than had a tiny, yet ever present curve to his lips this morning. He glanced at his phone. "Looks like I've got a missed call. Listen to it for me while I grab a cup."

Than placed the phone against Mort's tiny claws, but he couldn't hold it, so down it slid beside him. Mort would have been disappointed, had the action not invoked a light laugh from Than. "It's okay, you don't have to hold it then." He tapped the device once before turning around to open the cupboards.

 _Hey boss! I'll make this quick! Just checking that you're in good shape; you were a right wreak by the end of yesterday hahaha. And boy, giving Mort as a Christmas gift, the look on Zag's face was priceless! For a second there I thought you two stopped playin'- only for a second though, you know me. Anyway good job pretend-dating Zag for the night, your acting was an A plus! And you sure saved him_ hell _from his folks by going along with it. Take care! Bye now!"_

Although Mort could see that Than had already grabbed his cup and cream, he continued to stand in place. Mort wished he could see what was taking so long.

"Mort, what exactly happened yesterday?" he asked eventually. Mort would have told him, but after that question he was also beginning to doubt his recollection. So he stayed silent.

At that moment, Zagreus stumbled out of the bedroom, clad only in a pair of boxers. Than must not have noticed, since he still hadn't turned around yet.

"Morning Mort! Helping Than with the coffee I see. Say, Thanatos, you know that's not going to cure a hangover." He moved in close, and Than at that point decided to finally come pour his coffee. "Tch, fine then, cranky this morning. A hangover'll do that to you. So... how are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "Alright."

"Just _alright?_ I'm talking in general, you know, since last night we... Are... _we_ alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, but I think it would be best if we just moved past it... let's just pretend it never happened actually."

"What? _Why?_ "

"Look, I was drunk. I was stupid, and probably worst of all... I didn't take the time to understand your real intentions, Zag. I'd take it all back if I could, I'm sorry." His Than took a sip of coffee, still refusing to look at Zagreus.

"What are you talking about?" He can't look at Than, so instead Mort finds himself being the center of his attention. Zagreus picks him up, and Mort feels his hands tremble. Are... they fighting? 

"Thanatos. We can't just leave it like this."

"Eugh... Zag _please._ Now's not a good time to go through this. I've got a splitting headache as it is. And, I've decided to go into the office late today, I can still get some work done this afternoon, so the day won't be wasted."

"Oh, so sorry to be _wasting_ your day!"

"That's not what I meant and you..." he sighed. "Zag, please. I'm tired. Yesterday was...a lot, and I need to work things out... alone. If that's okay."

Zagreus is pushing Than too hard, and it's upsetting to watch. Clearly whatever happened last night was not good. Mort tried to jump out of his hands to help comfort Than, but he had no strength to break free.

Instead, Zagreus left the room still carrying him, got dressed and headed towards the door. Mort gave a squeak. Help Than! He didn't want to leave, not when Than was clearly not okay. Zagreus looked down at him, a pained expression on his face. Good, he deserved it anyway, after hurting Than like this. Now just do the right thing and let him go.

"Take him with you... uh... if you want."

Wait, _what??_

"Than, are you sure? Wasn't this just part of the act?"

He didn't want to go! Things weren't supposed to change!

"I never said that. Just, ugh. I'm not good at putting this into words. Just take him, Zag. I expect you'll take care of him, right?"

Mort's face was squished against Zagreus' shirt, and he felt ready to puke.

"Goodbye Zag."

"...bye Than."

_No!_

\---

Zagreus groaned obnoxiously, waking Mort from his nap for the _third_ _time_ today. Peeking out from his new 'home' inside Zag's shirt, he saw him poking around on his phone.

"What? He's working _all week_ now? What ever happened to 'living a little'? Guess one can't live if they don't have a life to begin with. Tch. Fine. Work yourself to an early grave if that's what you want." Zagreus stuffed his phone back into his pocket, and Mort considered the possibility of finally getting some sleep.

Feeling a sudden lurch forward, he knew that the answer to that was a definite _no._ Looks like Zagreus was upset again. And he knew what that meant. A light shown from the top of his little cocoon, and he saw Zag peering down at him.

"Ready to tear up this town, Mort?" He squeaked, and Zagreus grinned before doing one final stretch and taking off into a sprint.

That squeak was not in agreement!

Mort gripped as hard as his tiny claws could, as Zagreus made a run throughout the neighborhood. He shuddered, remembering all too vividly the first run he was privy to, the first day after Zag left Than's apartment. A corner was taken too tightly, he was flung into the air, only to land deep in a snowbank. He'd never been so _cold._ He squeaked for help but it just wasn't loud enough beneath all that snow. Zagreus kept calling out reassuringly, but after hearing his voice pass by the same spot over and over again, Mort would be lying if he said he hadn't started to doubt.

At least, eventually, it all worked out, thanks to a kind child with her mother stumbling upon him. Would have been nice if they returned him to Thanatos, brought him back home.

Where he belonged.

By the time they returned to Zag's place, a light snow was making its debut. His father greeted them abruptly, complaining about mud being tracked into the house. A few terse words were exchanged, ending in Zagreus putting his jacket back on.

Before leaving again, Zagreus did something Mort did not expect. He removed him from inside his shirt, placing him gingerly on the windowsill, in view of both the television and the outside, whichever he felt like looking at. It was a chilly location, and Mort shivered. Zagreus looked at him, shrugged, and removed his scarf, wrapping Mort within it.

"That better?" he asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "I left that scarf at Than's apartment and forgot about it until the other day. Still kind of has that same homey smell, huh? I hope it reminds you of home."

And with that, he left.

And for the first time in his existence, Mort was alone.

\---

By the time Zagreus returned, the sun had long since set, and both his parents had gone to bed. He shook off the snow that gathered in his hair and shrugged off his jacket and boots.

Mort had all day to stew in his own frustrations, and upon seeing Zagreus return, he felt his wounds reopen, as raw as the first night they left. Zagreus picked him up without so much of a hello, only to plop him unceremoniously atop his bed.

It felt so _awful_ to be alone. All day, he had no one to talk to, no one to help him move to and fro, no one to check if he was too cold or too hot, no one to smile at, no one to hold close.

Zagreus shivered, despite being coiled up tightly in the blankets of his over-sized bed.

As much as he hated the situation, and resented Zagreus for hurting his Than, a part of him was still glad to no longer be alone.

Maybe Zagreus was glad as well.

He squeaked, causing Zag to open one eye. "...Mort? Hm." He reached over and pulled Mort in with him under the blanket, holding him near his forehead. It was actually... kind of nice.

\---

Late that night, Mort was woken to the faintest sound of sniffling. He reached out, touching Zagreus' cheek, and confirming his suspicions... it was wet.

Than told him before he had a big job, to keep by Zagreus' side, to look after him. Zagreus never tried to seek comfort from him though, and Mort has been so angry for so long- he never bothered trying to offer it either.

Maybe things between them weren't okay right now, but they did have one thing in common. Both of them missed Than very much. They could at least share in their loneliness together.

"...so stupid when he gets like this..." Zagreus muttered to no one.

Yes it was stupid, and unfair. None of this was fair, he squeaked. His small eyes burned, and Mort came to the realization that while he was capable of sadness, he was not capable of shedding tears.

"I can't. Gods, we had... I... didn't that mean _anything?"_ Zagreus' small voice cracked.

 _It did mean something, you idiot._ _You mean_ everything _to Than._

"How can I... can I even hope to make this right again?"

You _can't_ Zagreus. And neither could he.

\---

The next morning, Zag arose in a surprisingly chipper mood, given having barely slept a wink the night before. He even was speaking to his dad, a first as far as Mort had seen.

Mort hung out in the living room while Zagreus wolfed down a quick brunch, and then started poking around again at his phone. The last bits of his conversation could be heard as he walked back in the living room.

"... I know, right? So, have to ask, you ready this year Meg? Heard your sisters were in town; I made a bet with father that I can take all three of you on. Let's see if you can work together without killing each other."

Still talking, Mort observed as Zagreus dug around the closet. He pulled out a heavier coat than the jacket he normally wore. In it he pulled out a pair of wool gloves. Mort was surprised he recognized them! His Than had the exact same pair. He sewed them! Mort thought back, it was a couple Christmas's ago... he remembered sitting beside Than, watching as he handmade them after work and well into the night. It was peculiar why he made two pairs at the time, but now it made sense. Here they were!

But, why was Zagreus shaking his head at them? Were they not good enough? Was he going to give them back to Than... wouldn't that hurt him all over again?

Zagreus dug around the closet some more, until he found a second pair of gloves. These ones were a lot larger, and looked very warm. Still, Zagreus didn't normally even wear gloves...so why he'd choose those over Than's he could only guess. Mort gave a squeak in frustration.

Zagreus walked over to him, grinning, and then offered them. "Guess what I found Mort? I thought I lost these, but they were sitting in my coat pocket! Probably could stand to wear them a little more often, hm? Would you like to use them today?"

Mort tried nodding, but Zagreus would have to trust that he said yes.

"I've got another surprise for you, too." Zagreus said, pulling out a couple safety pins. "I ransacked these from father's home office; I can use them to attach the fabric together and give you a little seat. That way you won't fall."

\---

It was quite nice this time, going outside that was. He could actually look out on his little perch, bundled up with the gloves serving as tiny scarves. Another piece of home Zagreus had given him.

"You ready little guy?" he said, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's go take down some Furies."

It wasn't clear what the occasion was, but Zagreus' energy was contagious, and Mort was practically vibrating inside his jacket with excitement. It was a clear blue sky, quite the contrast from yesterday's dreary weather. Zagreus brought them to the park, in the center of a snow covered field, and waited.

It didn't take long for others to greet him.

"I expected you here sooner, Zagreus."

"Hi Meg. Ladies."

"Let's save the catching up for later, shall we? We've a game to play. Now, _go_."

It was a welcome change, that Mort didn't need to hang on for dear life as Zagreus darted through the snow, quickly taking cover behind a nearby tree. Were these...friends of his? They weren't really acting like it, but Zagreus had been so _happy_ this morning, so maybe...? He tried to focus on what Zag was doing, while keeping his eyes peered for either of the three others that he had just been conversing with. All of them had run for a hiding spot. Zagreus was rapidly forming balls of snow in his gloved hands, enough for him to carry and have a small pile set to the side.

The four of them ended up having an intense three-on-one snowball battle. It hardly seemed fair, but Zagreus held his own. He was pretty fast, and he threw harder than any of the sisters did, well, except the one he kept calling Alecto. She was...intense. Some of the snow lodged from her found its way down Zag's back, and some even got on Mort. She was certainly a force to be reckoned with.

"Come here, trash! Your grandmother's fancy snow gloves can't help you here!"

She pursued him with such a vengeance, Mort had to wonder if it was personal.

Chased all the way across the park, Alecto hurled snowball after snowball as Zagreus struggled to keep up his dodges. By now he'd taken out Megaera and Tisiphonie, or rather, they decided they were cold enough to sit the rest out. Zagreus was all out of locations to take cover, and barely any snowballs left on his person. Mort was just hopeful that he would be spared from the wrath, when he saw a certain someone along the park pathway.

Thanatos!

Mort squeaked and Zagreus looked in his direction. "Than! Help!"

Thanatos never needed to be asked twice. He assessed the layout and pinpointed Alecto's spot, rolled a perfect snowball and launched it straight at her... right in her hair.

After that single shot, he turned to be on his way. "You got this Zag."

Than's little stunt bought Zagreus just enough time to finish the last of the Fury Sisters off, but perhaps more importantly, Mort didn't miss the way Than gave him the confidence boost he needed to push through to the end. The two of them were just like that. Than was more then just a quick-assist, he was first and foremost, a friend to count on and to cheer you on.

Mort thinks he finally was starting to understand what his Than saw in Zagreus. And maybe with a little nudge, they'd reconcile whatever happened between them.

Mort would like to see that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter to go, a reconciliation :D And we can see what Aphrodite's gift to them was..


	6. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, the last chapter. Took a while to write for lots of excuses, I mean reasons- work, family, and well the real reason because I foolishly opened the book "Boyfriend Material" by Alexis Hall, and could not stop. If you are a romantic (and I assume you are if you're reading this haha), please read this book but be warned, you won't put it down.

After securing his victory, albeit with some help along the way, Zagreus decided that he'd had enough of the snow and the cold for the day, and hurried along to someplace he could warm up. The first place he encountered was a small coffee shop placed perfectly next to the park. Actually, if he thought about it, this may be the place Thanatos had proposed taking him, back when they were, you know, friends.

They still were friends though. Than just had work this week. And besides, he wouldn't have thrown a snowball at Alecto with such gusto had they _not_ been friends... right? Suddenly Zagreus found himself staring blankly at the entrance door. In his mind, he unintentionally upgraded 'possibly Than's favorite coffee shop' to 'definitely Than's favorite coffee shop'. And if it was definitely his favorite, and he was taking a walk in this part of town, he was _definitely inside._

Steeling himself, he pulled the handle and stepped inside. It was semi-crowded, not so much that there were no available seats, but not so few that he could actually see everyone at once. Zagreus shook his damp hair, causing a glob of snow to slink right down the back of his shirt, and a shiver to run up his spine.

As he approached the front counter, a young barista greeted him while the others behind her ran to and fro filling orders and calling the names of those whose were ready. To the left was a small fake fireplace crackling, with two sofa chairs and a small table surrounding it, adding a cozy sort of vibe to the place. He grinned despite himself. This was definitely the kind of place Thanatos would frequent.

After giving the menu a once over, Zagreus decided on a hot cocoa, his usual, and took a seat by the fake fireplace to wait. He rested an elbow casually against the arm of the chair, scanning the room without trying to make it obvious. The chatter of customers soon turned into a background ambiance that was, in a way, soothing, especially following his run in with the Fury Sisters.

"Hot cocoa for Zagreus?" said the barista, a different one, male, with a smooth honey-toned pitch that sent his heart aflutter the way that only one person does...

His head snapped up. "Thanatos? What- wait, do you work here now?"

Thanatos handed him his mug, his expression unreadable. "No... but you were dozing and the poor barista was calling your name multiple times."

"Oh... yeah, that makes more sense." Zagreus admitted, embarrassingly. But, Thanatos still was standing there, that was a good sign, right? That he was still alright being around him? "Do you, want to sit down?" He motioned to the seat beside him. Thanatos did.

There was a heavy silence between them. While Zagreus had been looking forward to the chocolaty warmth of his drink, now it only seemed to carry a taste of loneliness. Sighing, he pushed the mug on top of the small table between them.

"Is your order no good? I could go ask for another if you like." Than suggested.

"No, it's fine. I mean- I guess I'm not in the mood for it anymore."

"Oh... I see."

Zagreus crossed his arms, leaning back. As happy as he was to finally see Than, he was still carrying with him his mess of feelings from the week, which started as anger, then turned to sadness, to only go all the way around again back to anger. Now though, seeing him distant and cold, he could only feel resigned.

"Well... how's work been? You were busy all holiday week? Saw you today though... at the park that is. That was a mean snowball pitch by the way."

"I got out of work early today. Actually..." he paused, shifting in his seat. A blush rose on his cheeks, and he looked down at his cup. "I was hoping to see you today. I was going to give you a call once I returned home. But then I ran into you and Alecto, going at it pretty well I might add. Never seen her get so close to beating you."

Zagreus gave a half chuckle, and Than looked back up at him for a moment. "I hate to say it, but I think she would have won this time, had a certain someone not stop by at precisely the right moment when I needed him most."

"Yes well, I happened to be at the right place at the right time. It happens."

Things went silent again between them as the rest of the shop continued to hum with orders being placed, people were chatting away at the other tables, or on their cellphones while waiting in line.

"Oh, actually-" Zagreus reached beneath his jacket and shirt. "Mort's missed you all week." he said, setting the little mouse on top of the table.

Thanatos gave him a pat on the head. "Glad to see he's taking care of you Mort." He looked back up at Zagreus. "It's nice to see you are still hanging onto him."

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... I did kind of kick you out of my apartment. I half figured you'd be too angry to want to bother."

"I'm not angry... just-" Well, he _was_ angry, actually.

"Just what?"

Zagreus could tell Thanatos was growing more impatient the longer he let his statement hang unfinished, if the tapping on his cup was any indication. Than tended to get tense and moody when he wanted something, and Zagreus had half a mind to let him sweat... and half a mind to burst out a confession. It was unclear which side was winning.

"Zag..." he tried again, a little smaller this time. "Tell me this, did _any_ of it mean something to you? Didn't anything... _ugh._ "

Well, that was... direct. What was he supposed to say? He really disliked having to take all these complicated, mixed up thoughts and formulate them into words, much less coherent sentences, and even much less convey them with enough tact that he wouldn't drive away his best friend.

Suddenly, Thanatos slammed his cup against the table. "Just tell me!" His voice rose, drawing the attention of half the room. He clearly startled even himself, because his hands flew to cover his mouth.

Zagreus looked at him, but Than wouldn't meet his eyes anymore. He wasn't sure what to do to salvage the situation.

Once the initial shock wore off, Than bolted to his feet, slipping on his coat before making a beeline for the door. Zagreus stumbled upright himself, knocking into the table in the process and only causing more people to stare at them. His hot cocoa long forgotten, he chased after his friend who already had quite the head start. Once outside, he broke out into a run, but upon reaching the corner of the shop, a hand touched his shoulder, stopping him.

"Relax, I'm right here. Sorry for my... outburst."

Zagreus exhaled in relief. "It's...uh, alright." Now was his chance to do something, say something, anything, yet his brain still was a swirl of confusion and uncertainty. And it didn't look like Thanatos had been fairing much better. Really, Thanatos hasn't been himself all week, not on the phone, not at his apartment, and not now. Did Zagreus' actions the other night really mess him up _that_ badly? He felt like they had connected that night, but then Than's words just kept echoing in his head. _I was drunk. I was stupid. I'd take it all back if I could._

Zagreus deflated. He shouldn't have tried anything that night. He knew Than was drunk, and yet he let the both of them get wrapped up in something physical, something Than didn't actually want to do. Something he wasn't ready for.

So it shouldn't come to a surprise that Than was upset. Zagreus said he was going to help him. Instead he...however unintentionally, took advantage of him- his _best friend_.

Some friend he was.

"Zagreus." Thanatos said, quietly and with a hint of unsteadiness. "I'll make this quick, and then I should go. I know I said let's pretend none of this ever happened...but the truth is... _I_ _can't._ I mean, I tried- all week I tried to forget, but... but..." his sentence was punctuated by a swallowed sob.

"Than I'm-"

"No listen! All of that meant something to me! I know it's not your fault, I wasn't listening clearly, I didn't realize it was a game, and then it escalated, and you were so _kind_ to me, and you-" oh gods, he was crying now.

Despite being a head shorter, Zagreus enveloped Than's form inside his arms, in a feeble attempt to hide him from any onlookers. To his surprise, Than threw his arms around him, burying his face into his shoulder. His hair brushed against Zagreus' chin, just as soft as it was before, and Zagreus wished he could kiss him.

They stood like that as Thanatos attempted to recompose himself, Zagreus shielding him from the world.

His words rolled around in Zagreus' head, colliding with everything that came before it, with all of his feelings, like a manic game of pinball. And just like in the game, an unexpected collision at just the right time caused the light to go off.

"Thanatos. You didn't know it was a game?" he couldn't contain the hope in his voice.

"That's what I said, please Zag, don't make me repeat it."

"So..." he hesitated. He knew what this implied, but it was still a bit scary to ask. "Does that mean, um, everything you did- like- when you kissed me, that was real? Was it real to you?"

"Zagreus, I mean this in the kindest way but... you can be quite slow on the uptake. _Yes. Obviously that's what I've been saying._ "

Zagreus removed Thanatos from his hiding place, steadying him so he could view his face properly. "And what made you think this hasn't been real for me too? Gods, Than I _love_ you." And there was no taking back that last part, but soon Zagreus realized he didn't have to, it did the job well enough as Thanatos looked at him finally, his mouth in a small pout.

"Wh- what?"

"I said I love you. And- I'm sorry, for not making that clear. And for coming up with such a silly game. And for assuming how you felt. And for taking things too far. And, _ugh_ , sorry for... for everything."

Thanatos straightened back up, adjusting his coat which had fallen down on shoulder. "Zagreus why are you apologizing? You have nothing to-"

"I took advantage of you."

"No, you did _not_. Everything... it felt so right, between us. Was it? Right, I mean...?"

Yes. It did. It had. _It does._

Following his outburst, Zagreus led Than to a bench in the park. The seat was freezing, and he had to wipe off all the snow first, but at least was finally being useful. They sat together, and after a short while, Zagreus slid over close to him, and slipped Than's hand into his own. Under a blue sky and surrounded by the wintery snow, Zagreus let spill all he'd been holding in. It didn't always make sense, and he was sure he contradicted himself at least twice, but Than didn't seem to mind. He just... listened.

He also didn't let go of his hand... so there was that too.

And it felt _so nice._

\---

Zagreus decided to surprise Than by meeting him outside of work at the end of his shift. He'd done this a number of times now, yet somehow each time Than had a ridiculously... well, _adorable_ grin across his face, and then Zagreus' own heart would do a little flip.

"You know, Mort hasn't gotten to visit you in quite a while now." He said as they walked down the sidewalk. Zagreus hadn't yet brought up the topic until today, opting rather to part ways once they were midway between both their homes. Today felt kind of different, he supposed.

 _"Zagreus._ While I appreciate your consideration of Mort's feelings, I'd prefer to know what _you_ are asking."

"Well, erm..." He knew it was coming, they had agreed after all. "You're right, I'll ask you directly. Can I... well, would you mind if I stopped by? It doesn't have to be overnight! Just you know, to hang out, and stuff." His hands waved around all flustered, unintentionally dragging Than's arm in circles as well.

"And... stuff?" he responded slowly, before one side of his mouth turned upward. "What kind of _stuff_ were you thinking of?"

"I dunno, anything! Hey, I never saw what gift we got at the Christmas party! We could do that!" The moment the words left his mouth, he wished he could scoop them back up and shove them back where they belonged. Out of all the things to suggest, that was probably number two, immediately following _'please have sex with me now'._ He already knew what kind of thing a gift from Aphrodite usually entailed.

"That sounds... good." Thanatos started. "Like a do-over."

A _do-over?_

Zagreus had played in his head a multitude of ways reconciling with Thanatos could have gone. Most ranged from _'hey let's just be friends'_ all the way to ' _I never want to see you again'._ He certainly didn't expect Than to reciprocate his feelings, let alone invite him back to his apartment where this whole mess started...or ended, depending on how you looked at it. As they walked up the stairs, he wanted to be excited, but instead all he became was more nervous. He wasn't sure what he wanted to happen. Did he want to be kissed silly, or crash on the couch sharing a cup of tea? What part of their 'do-over' did Thanatos want to do-over?

"Zag... are you alright?" Than asked him once they entered his apartment room.

"Yup!" He choked out.

Than gave him a look. "No... you're not, Zag. You know, if you don't want to-"

"I do!" he shouted, before calming himself. "I mean, I'm fine, just happy to be back here. So... the gift?"

Shrugging, Thanatos took his hand, leading him towards the bedroom. "Sure, I have it over here. I think it's actually right up your alley, if you know what I mean."

He didn't know what that meant, although he felt his face get hot besides.

"I- hate to ask Than, but what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, just that I think it's something you'd like. Your type of thing, you can wear it every day if you wanted."

Zagreus choked. "Oh- _oh gods._ Than! You're saying you've thought about how I'd use it?! Have _you_ tried it already?"

"Well, yeah of course. I couldn't help myself...although at the time," he continued shuffling through his closet for the item in question. "I wasn't sure if I'd have the chance to show you, let alone have you try it on too."

"Show- show me?"

Thanatos finally found what he was looking for, a petite box with a little bow on the top. When he turned back around, Zagreus saw him with his best 'I'm serious, and a little annoyed' face.

"Zagreus. I can see your head spinning right now. Please. What's wrong?"

He was right, because of course he was. They needed to talk to each other, not continue making assumptions. But it was so much harder to put words to all of...well _this._

Zagreus could have told him he was scared. Told him he didn't want to hurt him again, that he was sure this was too good to be true, and he would hurt him. Told him he spent all week bouncing between anger and guilt and anger again, and now he... didn't know what to feel.

Instead, he snatched the box from Thanatos' lap, opening it and tossing aside the tissue paper inside to find...

"What...is this?"

Inside the box were a pair of rings, each one etched with a tiny pink rose. He picked one up, scrutinizing it. They were beautiful, but...

"Isn't this too personal? What possessed her to do this?"

"Not sure, you know her better than me obviously. I mean, you do like jewelry, you've always got different pins and keepsakes you wear. Kind of the same thing."

"They are, well, lovely."

"They're okay... I mean I could have picked a better- I mean...! Not that I.. _ugh."_

Zagreus laughed at that. "Okay. So, what do you think, want to try it on?" He picked up the other's hand, offering to place it for him. Thanatos recoiled.

"Wait Zag, um... don't take this the wrong way. But I can't pretend, and the implications of this...despite this being a gift...it's a bit much for me."

"Who said anything about pretending?" This was getting easier to say at least, the more he did it. "Let's let these be a promise. I promise to always be there for you Thanatos. You're the most important person in my life, please never forget that. I love you."

"Wow, I... I guess you said that before, but I wasn't completely sure it was true."

"You said it yourself, no more jokes, no more games. I mean it."

Thanatos was staring at him, his eyes glazed over like he was in awe. "That's... thank you for telling me Zagreus. I care about you too, so... sure. A promise."

Zagreus slid Than's ring on, and Thanatos did the same to him. It felt more wonderful than it should have.

They sat there again, once it was done. After a minute, Zagreus couldn't help but laugh. Thanatos rolled his eyes. "There's the Zagreus I'm used to. Knew you must have hit your ' _I'm serious'_ quota for the day, probably even for the month."

"No it's not that...haha. I just, knowing Aphrodite, I thought she got us something else. And you didn't help by the way! The way you were going on, I thought the box had _cock rings,_ not- not _ring rings!"_

"Uh... well that's not... _not_ true. She got those too. They're on the bottom."

Oh. _Oh._

\---

Thanatos pinned both of Zagreus' hands to his sides, pressing their naked bodies close. Zagreus' eyes fluttered closed, savouring the feeling of his weight pressing him into the sheets. Thanatos was, to say the least, _amazing,_ in every sense of the word. He was somehow forceful and gentle all at once. Their only other night together didn't prepare him for... well, _this._ Sleepy Thanatos was nothing like sexy Thanatos, the latter bundling him into a safe, happy mess of a man.

"What do you want me to do?" His voice was hoarse and filled with want against his skin. Zagreus could hardly muster a response, but managed to form an impressive array of non-literate sounds as Than's hands squeezed his own and his mouth planted kisses along his neck.

"Do you want me to get the- our- gift?" he asked again, seemingly determined to get words out of him, although that was quite the ask given he hasn't stopped moving.

 _"Y'could"_ he breathed, and Thanatos stopped, his hands leaving Zagreus', much to his disappointment. "Hey, I said yes... it's fine."

Thanatos frowned from his position above. "Zagreus. _Again_. We agreed we wouldn't do this."

Zagreus arched his back, a feeble attempt to draw him back. "Wouldn't do what? Do whatever you want Than, I'm yours."

Still frowning. "What do _you want_ me to do? I want to know."

Thanatos sighed, and Zagreus became irritated. "I'm not avoiding the question. I just don't know what you want me to say!"

"It's not what I want you to say, it's what you actually want. What you're thinking about. I want to know. Please tell me." Thanatos brought his hands to either side of Zagreus' face, cupping him so carefully. "I... don't want to mess this up." He sounded strangely... vulnerable? just then.

Zagreus smiled, pressing against one hand. "You won't." he mumbled. "'Sides, I don't think I've put much thought into it, much less vocalized it. I mean, aside from when I was with you, and I'm sorry again, I-"

Thanatos captured his lips in a kiss. " _Stop_ apologizing. And what's this about, you not having been asked... haven't you, weren't you... and Megaera... you know. She didn't push you into anything... right? Or- uh..."

Well, this was awkward. "No Than. She never- look, do we need to bring this up _now?_ "

"Oh, sure yeah. It's just, you caught me off guard with your response. Regardless... I'm asking you, and I don't want any ambiguities between us, at least today."

That was fair enough. "How about, I tell you... do whatever you want, and I'll just say no if I don't like it. Is that enough?"

He sighed again. "Not really... but alright. _I'll have you asking soon enough._ "

\---

Thanatos was not lying. He grabbed his rear, tugging them closer, drawing their bodies together, making his every contour obvious to Zagreus. Gods, how could someone make him feel so fragile and yet safe at the same time?

"How about that?"

His touch wandered around him, until it wrapped around them both, and proceeded to send Zagreus reeling. He could taste the heat between them, and it tasted like fire and home and... and...

And he was being turned around, so that Thanatos was pressing against his back, hand still gripping him, sending wave after wave of pleasure upon him, and Zagreus wasn't sure he could do anything about it... even if he _wanted_ to do anything about it. 

Thanatos nipped at his ear, before whispering sweet things to him, and dirty things to him, and things he never, _ever_ would have dreamed to hear from his friend.

Zagreus closed his eyes, losing himself in their rhythm.

"Tell me Zag, what do you want?" He asked again.

"I want..." he began, breathless, and Than nudged him when he took to long to come out of it. "I want to wake up next to you every day."

He could hear Than's breath hitch. "Well, um... that I can do."

"I also want you to fuck me."

"... that I can also do." he said, kissing between Zagreus' shoulder blades. "I knew I'd coax a response from you eventually, but you always manage to do one better than I expect."

Zagreus laughed, but it came out more as a moan. "I try."

"Thank you for telling me." he heard him whisper, though Zagreus wasn't sure which of his statements it was actually for.

The gentle weight against his back was a welcome sensation, as Than rocked his body against his own. Some movement later he felt a cool slickness pressed between his cheeks, although it stopped short of penetration, rather drawing a pattern along his skin that could only be labeled torturous, in the most wonderful meaning of the word of course. The touch was lost and found again, and again, and again, as Thanatos slowly and gently, slipped his fingers, one by one, inside of him. 

"Mm...mm..." Zagreus swallowed the words on his tongue, reduced to mere grunts and whines by Thanatos' hand. He folded his arms against the bedding, trying to bend himself into a better position, until he found it, and cried out with a sound he'd have rathered Thanatos not have heard.

"Gods Zagreus, I love seeing you like this."

"Um..." Zagreus started. "This might sound strange, but... could we maybe... turn off the lights? You know... like how it was before."

He was surprised to receive an embrace at his ask. "What was that for?"

"Thank you, for telling me. For trusting me with what you want." And with that, he clapped twice, just like before, and there was nothing but them and the night.

Was now an okay time for a joke? "Heh...I must get my power from the night."

"Whatever you need Zag." he kissed him. "Can I...?"

"I believe I already asked you to."

"Hm, you're right. Alright."

Another slick heat against him, and Zagreus felt his toes curl in anticipation. Thanatos pressed further into him, joining them together in a way they'd never been before, sending shock waves of pleasure through him and creating such a wondrous stretch until he felt so full and so loved. And then Thanatos began to rock, and Zagreus felt more full, and more loved, and more overpowered by Than's touch, until his was a writhing, moaning mess beneath him.

Zagreus did what he could to drive himself up towards Thanatos as he gripped his hips, pinning him back down.

"Oh Zagreus..." he was panting. "gods I want to... ah, I mean... you..."

"Go ahead Than. Remember I promised? I'll still be here. I want this, I want _you._ "

"Love you Zag." Thanatos had his hands seemingly everywhere at once, and Zagreus was beyond caring what he sounded like anymore. Thanatos told him what he needed to hear, and nothing else mattered.

\---

Zagreus woke to the smell of coffee. Well, coffee and bedsheets, which he wanted to believe was a mix of both of them, but really it was still very much of Thanatos. He buried his face into his pillow.

He remembered this part. If he stayed in bed, he could pretend it would last forever.

Except that, he didn't have to. Not this time.

Against his body's will to sleep longer, Zagreus leapt out of bed, darting out of the room.

"Than?"

"Good morning." Thanatos kissed his cheek, and Zagreus looked around. A simple breakfast of toast and coffee sat at the table, along with Mort holding onto the jar of sugar.

"Thanatos? What is all this?" he stared at the table.

"What's it look like? It's breakfast. Some of us eat that in the morning." Zagreus side-eyed Thanatos.

"Dunno what kind of answer I expected."

"It's also an 'I'm sorry' breakfast. And, maybe an 'I love you' breakfast as well. Because I do, and I... wanted you to know."

Zagreus was in disbelief. "Than, what could you possibly have to apologize for? All of this that happened... it was my fault. And yet you...you did all of this, for me?"

Thanatos wrung his hands, seemingly unsure what to do with them. "Listen, I want you to realize it wasn't you... at least, not all you. I jumped to conclusions when I heard about your little 'game', but I didn't have to. I chose to. I suppose because... well, because the alternative felt scarier? If you can believe that."

What? That was... unexpected. Thanatos didn't seem to mind Zag's silence, since he continued. "You know, I was planning telling you how I felt at the party, or maybe right after it. I'm not sure I would have gone through with it though, had you not done what you did. So, thanks... for that. For coming up with such a ridiculous plan to get me to come, and not spend Christmas alone."

"Even though you _did_ spend Christmas alone." Zagreus had to point it out.

"Well, I'm not alone now, am I?" he responded.

"No... I suppose you're not."

And now, neither was he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all the way to the end!


End file.
